Driving Lessons
by onpenandpaper
Summary: He fell for a girl not knowing her secrets, and doesn't think twice to give in to what she asks. AU, NS 2014 Contribution
1. Scars

At first he didn't really take her seriously when she asked. She wasn't one for cars, more so for driving. She loved being a passenger.

She liked bikes; he knew this too. He followed her around the block with his car when he tried asking her out for the first time. She ignored him and took a sharp turn to the park, knowing he wouldn't be able to enter. It was a good thing the park only had one exit, and so he patiently waited for her to appear. Again, he was ignored, but being the stubborn guy, he followed her around for a whole week before she even acknowledged his presence. Maybe it was because he stopped pleading in a very loud voice; maybe he had suddenly become simply irresistible, or maybe it was both.

They started dating and he took her to places. One weekend they went to the beach and got their clothes wet after a splashing contest. They lay on the hood of his car, staring at the clouds. She thanked him, because she had never been to a beach before. Not quite believing, he turned sideways and watched her eyes dance while she recalled how nice the water felt on her skin.

He drove to the outskirts of the city and parked on a hill overlooking the night skyline. She thanked him again because she had never been there before, and he couldn't stop the laughter that made him suddenly feel sick because for some reason he knew deep down that she was telling the truth. He stuttered in his apology but she merely smiled; taking his hand in hers she explained that it was understandable if he found her weird. He did not, and he made sure she knew it when he placed a kiss on her cheek before she got out the car.

Soon enough he became convinced that she hadn't traveled much and he made sure they went to different places every time. She didn't talk much but she smiled a lot. When she opened her mouth to speak he would listen intently; sometimes he wondered if he looked like a fool ogling at her. He would talk sometimes, and he tried to be profound but failed miserably because big words are just too hard to say and big words are just not him. She rewarded him with the sound of her laughter, and the assurance that it was alright and that he didn't have to pretend for her. That was when he took her in his arms and kissed her for the first time.

They went to the beach again because they ran out of places to go. She said she didn't mind, and her eyes watered as the sun set in the horizon. She straddled him on the back seat and asked him to teach her how to drive. She kissed him without waiting for an answer, pressing her body as close as possible. She kissed his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his ears; she kissed his neck and remained there till he felt a tear trickle down his skin and he saw beneath her jacket fresh bruises the size of fists and he tried to take off her clothes but she refused and pulled him closer and begged him not to see. Teach me how to drive, she said.

She fell asleep in his arms and they remained where they were till morning. He woke up early and began taking off their clothes. He carried her in his arms and he cried for the scars that began to present themselves to him, in every part of her body that wasn't covered in clothing. Suddenly he understood why she seemed so frail and at times she didn't seem to have the strength to hold his hand. He slowly dipped her body in the salty water and she woke up with a gasp and a wail that made her lose her voice for a moment before she heaved a breath and the tears flowed again. I'm here, he whispered, kissing her forehead as he cried with her, holding her tight as he sank their bodies in the water. He found a spot deep enough where he could sit her in between, and he could still tell the difference between the cold water that splashed and the tears in his arms at the painful pricking on her fresh wounds.

He refused to bring her back home, and she did not object when he brought her to his bathroom and took her to the shower. He waited outside till she finished and wrapped her in a warm towel and even warmer kisses. She fell asleep in his bed and he left to buy her clothes.

She was gone when he came back.


	2. Lessons

His heart hurt seeing the empty bed before him. Outside the cold night would take her and he feared for her safety, yet he could not bring himself to move an inch, his feet planted firmly to the ground. A coward, he could very well call himself, but one who respected when she decided that she wanted to be alone.

He did not see her for a couple of days; not in front of her house where beyond the gates he was never let in, or near the park where she used to ride her bike. His helplessness grew each passing day, each time he drove by his knuckles turned white, hands tightly gripping the steering wheel, pleading that he could do more than sit in his car and wait. One hour, two hours passed and nothing, not a sound from the quiet house, not a shadow of his love.

On his way out one day he found her inside his car, the passenger's seat reclined and she lay down, arms served as a pillow. How she got inside was beyond him, and his instincts came before propriety as his hands quickly fumbled over the fabric of her clothes, pushing them back to expose her skin. The sound of her breathing filled the air, and at the close of the door she did not awaken. Gently lifting her grey cotton blouse, his fingers lightly grazed her wounded skin, finding no new cuts and old bruises healed. Tearful, he planted a kiss on her forehead and drove away, to the hill overlooking the city.

He bought fast food and some painkillers, twice leaving and returning to find her sound asleep. The journey was short and there was a growing pain in his chest for every street they passed and the distance from the city grew; it dawned upon him that peaceful sleep had not occurred to her since they parted ways, and now he feels guilty for allowing her to leave.

Taking the keys off the ignition, he reached to her side and rolled down the window, letting the deep orange glow of sunset illuminate the surface of her skin, and the wind to softly blow through her hair. He reclined his seat, watching her body rise and fall at each breath, remembering by heart the shape of the diamond tattoo on her forehead, the length of her eyelashes, the redness of her lips. His fingers brushed the hair on her face and she shifted a little, forcing him to withdraw his hand and content himself to stare till his eyes felt heavy and sleep came.

It was dark when he opened his eyes. The passenger's seat was no longer reclined, and the passenger sat quietly eating the burger he had bought earlier. She had brought her legs up and she chewed, almost hugging herself, the night lights reflecting in her eyes. For some reason he knew that she knew he was watching despite making no move to acknowledge him. Reaching for the paper bag in the back seat, he purposely nudged her seat, mumbling a quick sorry that elicited no response.

He turned the lights on and unwrapped the burger in his hand, biting a chunk and silently chewing while his other hand held onto the drinks that almost spilled on the floor of his car. Wordlessly, he handed the paper cup to her face and she freed her hand unconsciously to receive it, almost dropping it when the cold, moist surface woke her up as if she had just realized where she was and who she was with. Mouth still filled with burger, he ignored her reaction and poked the cup in her hand with a straw till it popped in. His own cup was placed between his legs and he did the same, aware of her mindful gaze.

"Thank you," she whispered when he handed her a tissue. She ate first but for some reason he caught up with her and they finished at the same time.

"You're welcome," he replied, noisily slurping the last of his soft drink while he gathered their trash in a small paper bag. "I bought medicine… If you need…"

She nodded, avoiding his gaze. "I'm okay, thank you."

He went outside to throw the trash and came back to find her seat reclined again, but she was wide awake lying on her side facing him, watching intently.

"I missed you," he stated, as a matter of fact. He reclined his seat and placed a hand behind his head for a moment, only to feel a little stupid seeing the fabric of the ceiling of his car. Yawning, he stretched his arms to as far as they went and without another word got out and took a seat on the hood. He faced her for a moment and knocked, grinning from ear to ear.

"No stars in there, Sakura-chan. Come outside and look."

She turned in her seat to watch the expanse of his back press on the window. It was chilly and she rather liked the warmth inside the car. But her fingers closed on the handle and she opened the door, her feet touched the gravel and her legs shook a little when she stood.

He lay comfortably with legs stretched before him and feet crossed; the soft wind made work of his hair, breezing through the strands and making it look more disheveled than ever. At that moment she felt a chill run up her spine, bringing back memories of the way he held and kissed her in what seemed like such a long time ago.

"It's cold," she murmured, hugging herself.

His eyes shot open and he lunged forward before she could take a step back. Catching her hand, he gently tugged, urging her to join him. And just like her inability to deny herself the stars, she was drawn to his warm touch and genuine smile. He helped her up and caught her in his arms, pulling her against him in a tight embrace. She rested her head at the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent as her cold fingers sought warmth beneath his shirt, resting just below his collarbone.

He rolled to his side and held her flush against him, his arm serving as a pillow while his other hand reached underneath her blouse, gently stroking the skin.

"Is this okay?"

She nodded, relaxing in his arms. Her fingers traced the skin on his chest, and she nuzzled on his neck, breathing his scent.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, meeting his eyes. "Kiss me."

It was slow, and passionate, and very painful. He held tight, not wanting space in between, hands wandering, memorizing the wounds where her scars will be, wanting to wipe them away from her skin. He found himself breaking around her; sorry that he did not know and that he couldn't protect.

Breathless, she pulled away still clutching at the collars of his shirt. The night air stung her lips and her eyes were lost in his tearful ones, a reflection of what she felt inside. In that moment it all made sense; why his smile that first day never left her, and why he was enough to fill the hollow space that was her heart.

The stars were abandoned in favor of the back seat, where she sat on his lap while they each peeled off their clothes, exchanging whispers and rough kisses.

"Touch me," she pleaded, guiding his hands, teaching him how and discovering herself in the process. He was always delicate and obeyed her without fail, never giving in to his own desires. But she was generous and she gave what she took, never letting him blindly follow without something to return.

Their skin glistened with sweat as their bodies joined, and in her mind the feeling lingered as she threw her head back before letting him rock her to the heights of pleasure. He kissed in between thrusts and her memories took new form, carving them inside her mind. The sounds that came from her mouth echoed her being; her movements needing no further thought as pure instincts took over. His hands did not hurt, his fingers did not cut, his hips did not rip her apart.

He watched her unfold and open freely to him, her face contorted in pleasure and her silent mewls giving him a shot of courage with every stroke. Each roll of her hips was met with a powerful upward thrust, letting the sounds from her lips guide his every stroke. Her arms wrapped around him, her voice ringing in his ears, his name being called in between pleasured moans. He wound her up like a taut string, desiring to take her above and beyond, pushing her off the edge.

"Let go…" he urged, using his hands to drive her deep.

Breaths came in short, heavy pants and her moans more desperate, her body bowing to the pressure inside that she had never felt before. He surprised her with a kiss that was short lived by the natural need for air. Their noses bumped against each other, with each whimper she asked for more and he gave it till her legs shook and her walls tightened, the rush of heat from within her core spreading as she came.

It was her turn to shower him with breathy kisses and he obliged, pumping faster with every slip and slide, her tight grip beckoning him to follow. His body jerked ungracefully, one powerful thrust after another he cried out in a guttural moan, filling her warmth with his seed. He threw his head back, bringing her with him, their heavy breaths and pounding hearts the only sounds in their ears.

"I will teach you how to drive," he declared, softly running his hands on her scarred legs. She kissed in between tears, drawing herself closer before whispering a faint "I love you" in his ear.

* * *

Every other day he picked her up and spent hours teaching her basics that she already knew by reading books. She was patient enough to listen to him, going through each step till she was given a chance to take the wheel. The first time she sat on the driver's seat she surprised him with her skill, while she surprised herself with the powerful emotions that stirred within the depths of her mind. Like a good teacher, he never stopped teaching even when she got the hang of it, and like a good student, she listened and learned.

The streets they passed filled up the maps in her mind, replacing the disarray of nightmares and wounds. Words and tenderness became the blanket that kept her safe, kisses and heat became the force welcomed by her body, and love became the solace she had never known.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Four weeks had passed and she was driving like a pro, steady and smooth but not too careful. He paid for her license and rented a race track for a day, leaving the passenger's seat and watching by the grandstand as she revved at full speed. The afternoon wore on and she invited him back inside the car, driving silently and reaching for his hand whenever possible.

She nodded, flicking the knob to turn right, lighting up the sign on the dashboard. One more turn and they would arrive at their destination. The beach was almost empty when they arrived, and for some time now it had become their private place, much like the hill overlooking the city.

They lay on the small blanket, listening to the incoming waves as the sun set on the horizon. Facing each other, their hands laced in between slow kisses, closing the distance.

There was no hiding anymore, at least for her. She did not need to tell, because he figured it out anyway. He had asked, many times, to let him take her away. The answer he would receive was a faint smile, the only kind she cared to give if it ever escaped her lips.

His hands asked no permission to slide beneath her long dress; he did not need it, because she knew that he knew, and that's why they were here. She bit her lip at his pained expression when fresh wounds met his soft touch, over the old scars she gets new ones, and brave as he was for her, even she did not try to stop his harsh cry.

"Why do you say you're okay?" his fingers shook against her bare leg, trying to find a way to quell his long standing, frightfully brewing anger.

She removed his hand underneath her dress and drew it to her face, kissing his open palm. "I can't be anything other than okay, Naruto. I don't feel except for you, and you are the only thing that doesn't hurt."

Sitting up, she slowly removed her clothing and walked towards the beach. Turning to him, she reached out her hand, waiting patiently for him to discard his clothing and join her.

That night his heart bled but he gave in to what she wanted, weakened by her kisses he took her beneath the moonlight, sharing that stretch of water that he knew stung the fresh wounds on her skin. She made no sound of pain, only pleasure as they made love on that beach; he came with her, swearing from the depths of his heart. He will not take her here again. Not in this way.

* * *

He woke up crying and turned his head sideways, tears sliding down the bridge of his nose. She fell asleep holding his hand and he kissed hers before getting up to retrieve their clothes, putting his pants on as he went. It was very early in the morning and he didn't want her to catch a cold.

"Sakura-chan,"

She groaned, blindly reaching across for his warmth. He caught her hand and brought it up to his face, planting a kiss there before gently pulling her to his arms.

"It's time to go, Sakura-chan."

He put on her dress, maneuvering through her limbs and supporting her weight as she continued to doze off on his shoulders. He carried her to the shore, wetting her feet and hands to wake her before washing her face. It worked for a time and she gazed heavy lidded on him, reaching for his face to trace her fingers on his lips before nuzzling into him with her arms around his neck.

He kissed her hair and began his slow walk back to his car, feet digging in the sand.

"I know you can hear me."

Her breath fanned the side of his neck, willing him to continue.

"You didn't need four weeks. You knew everything, you just needed to do it yourself. You needed a license and a car to practice on. You only needed a week."

He advanced forward, hearing the keys jingle in his pocket.

"You have all you need." He swallowed, his voice thick. "There's a hundred grand in the glove compartment, and another hundred under your seat. There's also gun under your seat, it's yours and the papers for that gun and the car are in the center console. Use only when you need it, okay?"

He choked and held her tighter, the car now a few steps ahead and his tears were flowing down his chin, dripping on her arms. She started to sob and he silently cursed her for it.

"There's maps in the glove compartment too, Sakura. It's okay to get lost but always have a destination. Don't trust easily, but don't be afraid to trust. Find a good place to start over. Spend the money wisely. If you can, put it in a bank and be…"

He reached out his hand and pulled the handle, opening to its widest. Kneeling, he tried to deposit her in the seat but she held onto him, tears falling freely as she tried to punch his chest.

"Be careful because I can't be with you," he cried, firmly pulling her hands off his neck.

"No!" she finally protested, eyes red and voice heavy with sadness, weakly trying to reach for him.

"There is nothing for you here!" He caught her hands and held them tight. "It's time to leave the pain behind. You can't stay here. You must leave and start over. Leave everything behind, Sakura. Including me."

She broke down, burying her face in her hands. He embraced her, fresh tears streaming down his face. It had been unfair to keep her for as long as he did when deep down he knew she was not safe from harm and he could not prevent it. His selfishness had caused her and he could not forgive himself for it. For weeks now he had prepared everything for her, and it pained him more than anything that she had to hurt before he realized he should have let her go sooner.

"How?" she sobbed, her hands seemingly unable to figure out if she wanted to punch or pull him closer. "How?"

Cupping her face in his hands, he captured her lips in a searing kiss. He had asked himself the same question, and even if he knew not to answer his own, he knew the answer to hers. She kissed back, trying to pull herself out of the seat but to no avail, his kiss dying in her throat.

He kneeled before her, taking her hands in his. Biting back another stream of tears, he took out the keys from his pocket and placed them in her hands.

"Do you remember what I taught you?"

Weeks ago he was in the same position, eyes shining bright and smile present, pointing eagerly at each of the parts, guiding her legs to the right pedals, showing how to properly handle a steering wheel, running his hands on her back to keep it straight, patiently answering her silly questions…

He taught her how to give and receive a kiss, how to gently touch and tease; to reassure with a tender smile, or stir a myriad of feelings with a simple look; how to be selfless and generous, how to be kind and understanding; how to pleasure, how to feel, how to love…

"Yes."

Closing her fingers on the shiny metal, he kissed each digit before bringing himself back to her lips. This time, they kissed wholeheartedly, unfolding before each other for what could be their last. No more tears this time, only a silent hope that passed when they both pulled away and found themselves in each other's eyes.

"I love you."

"And I love you, Naruto."

He kissed her forehead one more time and stepped back, closing the door. Turning the keys in the ignition, a very rare, genuine smile spread across her face at the start of the engine. The early morning chill was no more, but the wind was kind, blowing gently between the two of them.

"Will you be okay?"

"Even if I'm not, I can't be anything other than okay." He took her hand and bent to kiss it, before finally letting go. "Don't look back."

The car gracefully backed up and turned to the road as he silently watched the wind blow her hair out the window. Neither said good bye nor did they intend to. And as he turned just before the car disappeared he saw the sun rising swiftly on the east.

_When I see you again someday, I will be._


End file.
